


Don't Tell Your Mother

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella smiled as she ‘slept’ when she heard her bedroom door start to creak open behind her, the bed dipping as he climbed in slowly and quietly."Your mom went out with the girls.”Bella gulped a little in anticipation, her panties already starting to pool at his touch and words.  “Daddy...”





	Don't Tell Your Mother

Bella smiled as she ‘slept’ when she heard her bedroom door start to creak open behind her.  She quickly closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing when she felt the bed dip at her back as he climbed in slowly and quietly.  She just couldn’t suppress the shiver that overtook her body when he brushed her hair off her neck and started presses wet kisses to her skin.  He chuckled tickled her when he felt her reaction, his large hand encasing her hip as he whispered in her ear, “You won’t ever be able to fool me, baby girl.  Your mom went out with the girls.” 

 

Knowing they were now completely alone in the house, Bella freely mewled against his ministrations.  “Oh, Phil!” 

 

His hand on her hip tightened, slightly painfully, as he hissed, “What do you call me when we’re like this?” 

 

Bella gulped a little in anticipation, her panties already starting to pool at his touch and words.  “Daddy...” 

 

His hand now smoothed over the edges of her nightgown, starting to pull it up.  She could feel him grinning in her neck, “Good girl.”  His fingers reached down to pull her leg up over his hip with such a sudden movement that had her gasping in shock.  The same fingers pushed the crotch of her panties aside and started gently stroking her soaked slit.  He chuckled again, “Good girl, indeed.  Already wet for me... Were you just laying here waiting for Daddy to come fuck you?” 

 

She moaned under her breath, “Yes!” 

 

“But fuck you with what?” he asked, still amused.  He kept his lips pressed to the shell of her ear as he pressed his fingers into her bulging clit and made small circles.  “Should I fuck you with my fingers?”  To punctuate his question, he flicked her clit harshly, causing her to cry out and arch her back.  “Or with my mouth?”  He licked a line down her neck before nibbling and sucking at the crux of her shoulder, definitively leaving behind a purple love bite.  She moaned and twisted her head away to give him more room.  He brought his mouth back up to her ear and asked, “Or with my cock?”  He pressed his hard dick against her barely covered ass. 

 

She pressed her ass back into his hips and begged, “I want your cock inside me, Daddy!” 

 

He chuckled against her neck again and the next thing she knew, he had her on her back and was straddling her torso.  He tucked her arms under his knees and pulled his hard and leaking cock out of the slit of his boxers.  Grabbing her hair with one hand he pressed his head to her lips insistently.  “You didn’t say  _where_ you wanted my cock inside you, little girl...” 

 

As he forced his cock in her mouth, she did her best to relax her throat as he pushed all the way in.  She gagged slightly when he hit the back of her throat, but he didn’t slow or stop.  He steadily started pumping his cock into her salivating mouth.  She tried brushing her tongue around his tip every time it left her lips. 

 

“Should I cum in here too?” Phil grunted above her.  “In your wet little mouth, down your throat?  Just pump all my cum down to your stomach?” 

 

His words made her whine a little around his still-thrusting hardness.  She could feel herself dripping down onto her bedsheets, her pulsating pussy clenching around emptiness, desperate for some long and thick to writhe on.  She moaned and tried to convey her desires to him. 

 

Phil seemed to understand – or just wanted the same thing – and abruptly pulled his dick out of her mouth, slapping her open cheeks gently with a grin.  He crawled down her body and yanked up her nightgown off and over her head, leaving her breasts bare to his eyes.  His lecherous eyes zeroed in on her pink and raised nipples and the next second his lips descended on the right one, sucking harder than she liked.  But she could do nothing when he wanted something.  And he wanted it rough, right there and now. 

 

It still made her toss her head back and moan, begging, “Fuck me, Daddy?” 

 

“Where?” he asked as he slipped her panties down her legs. 

 

“In my pussy!” she whined.  “Put your cock in my pussy!” 

 

He pulled off his boxers with a chuckle and spread her legs.  Without any preamble or preparation, he thrust his cock into her waiting entrance and buried himself into her to the hilt.  The movement jolted her whole body up the bed.  Despite the small twinge of pain at his cock hitting the back of her channel, she still let out a loud, high-pitched squeal at the feeling of his hard cock inside her.  And without bothering to give her time to adjust to his invasion, Phil started hammering away. 

 

Without worrying about Renee, Phil relished in the sound of their hips slapping together and her tight and wet pussy squishing around his dick as he fucked her.  He even enjoyed her slightly pained yelps when he hit too deep.  They beautifully broke up the amorous moans.  He kept his grunts to himself as he grabbed her hips and pulled them into his lap, getting up onto his knees and fucking her at a whole new angle. 

 

Bella squealed loudly as he started fucking her even deeper this way.  “Daddy!  Oh, you feel so good, so big!” 

 

Phil fucked harder at her words, egged on.  “Such a tight little cunt!  Anything would feel big in there.  But now I want you to get tighter.  You need to cum.” 

 

Bella whimpered as he pressed his thumb into her clit and harshly flicked at it until her cunt started clenching around his still thrusting cock, fluids gushing out of her.  He didn’t break his stride even a little as he pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees and was pushing right back into her. 

 

“OH!” Bella gasped as she jolted back and forth with his rough thrusting.   

 

Phil weaved his fingers through her hair and gripped it, pulling her hair fully back so she was looking up at the ceiling.  She rocked back and forth on his cock, his other hand guiding her as his fingers dug into the flesh of his ass. 

 

“I’m gonna cum in you, little girl.  Deep into your pussy,” he hissed, pulling on her hair roughly to pull her back flush with his chest, fucking up into her without losing rhythm.  “You wanna cum around my cock, baby?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bella whined, keening as she started fluttering around him. 

 

His hand left her ass and reached to her front to start circling her clit as he pushed into her with a series of loud slaps.  “Do it then.  Cum on my cock so I can empty my load into your cunt.” 

 

Bella wailed, “OH FUCK!  DADDY!!” as she pulsed around him.  She felt like she’d been hit by a bolt of lightning.  Her pussy gushed on his cock as she squirted onto his hardness. 

 

Phil shuddered as she tightened like a vice around him.  He almost couldn’t push into her or pull out of her.  But he muscled through it until he slammed himself up into her to the hilt and set off like a firework.  White ropes of hot cum poured into her freely as he groaned into her hair. 

 

Without care, Phil dislodged himself from her and let her fall to her bed with a light thump and bounce.  He chuckled at her breathless panting into the pillow, her body limp.  He spent a moment watching his white cum pool out of her used cunt onto the bedsheets before falling onto his back beside her. 

 

She turned her head towards him with a dazed smile, “You make me feel so good, Daddy.” 

 

“You too, sweetheart,” he said.  “But you know we’re not done.  Gotta make the most of your mom being out for the night.  You know what I want next?” 

 

“What, Daddy?” Bella asked him innocently.  Though she had a feeling she knew. 

 

His hand slapped at her ass, watching the cheek jiggle, before dipping his index finger into her cum-filled pussy.  She could barely moan at the contact before he pressed his lubricated finger to the rosebud entrance of her asshole.  She whimpered as he pressed the finger into her back entrance.  “Once you get me hard again, I’m gonna fill your ass with my cum next.” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bella moaned as she thrust back onto his finger. 

 

“Just remember,” he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, “don’t tell your mother.” 


End file.
